


midnight oil

by khayr



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, i dont even know anymore lmao, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’coming to bed?” he mumbled blearily, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midnight oil

“Are you  _ actually  _ coming to bed soon?”   
  
Glynda frowned and glanced down beside her. All things considered she had been here first; rather than hanging around in the living room for the evening she’d decided to curl up in bed and read the book she had been meaning to start for the better part of three weeks. Ozpin had wiggled his way under the blankets less than twenty minutes later, seemingly determined to pull her away from her reading and glean the attention for himself. She’d succeeded in mostly ignoring him for a while, turning the pages at a steady pace despite his occasional less-than-subtle antics next to her.   
  
His tactics were changing, though.   
  
“Glyn,” he moved again, laying his head across her lap and staring up at the back of her book, “It’s well after midnight.”    
  
“Mm.” She turned the page again.    
  
Clearly this was not the reaction he’d been hoping for. Ozpin huffed quietly, craning his neck back further until he could catch her eye around the edge of the cover. Glynda indulged him, meeting his gaze with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a lopsided smile in return. For a half moment she considered ignoring him in favor of what she was reading, but the look was a little too endearing for his own good. She thread her fingers into his hair instead, eyes returning to the book when he let out a soft, pleased sound.   
  
It took the barest touch of her semblance to turn the pages- a small price to pay for the relative calm that settled over Ozpin with her touch. His eyes slid half closed as she absently stroked his hair, the minutes stretching by until Glynda finally reached a point where she could put the book down for the evening. She regarded him for a moment as she closed it, her fingertips trailing from his scalp down his cheek until his face crinkled as he stirred.    
  
“Y’coming to bed?” he mumbled blearily, rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. The mattress shifted under her weight as she moved, leaning down to kiss his forehead before sliding him out of her lap. A vague flick of her hand swatted the lightswitch off across the room.    
  
“Yes,” she stretched and curled onto her side, lifting her arm automatically when he rolled and pressed his back against her, “In retrospect you shouldn’t buy me books if you’re going to complain when I actually read them.” A muffled sound came from where Ozpin had buried his face into the blankets, but when he didn’t object to her accusation Glynda only let out a quiet chuckle. She let him tuck his head under her chin instead, her fingers flexing against his hip. Minutes ticked by and sleep was  _ just  _ starting to finally curl at her peripherals.   
  
“I could tell you the ending and save you the trouble.”    
  
Her eyes snapped open. “Don’t you dare.” Ozpin laughed, fidgeting around a bit and settling down snug against her again. After he seemed satisfied with his position he craned his head back to kiss her jaw, humming softly. In the dark of the room she could just barely make out the smile on his face.   
  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: glynda's internal debate on whether she should just drop the book on his face instead


End file.
